Stolen Roses
by TheLittleAddiction
Summary: Someone has been stealing Angie's roses. i suck at summaries.


Gardening had become a hobby of Angie's. It was relaxing and kept her from worrying about Peggy getting hurt. She planted roses, lilies, lilacs, tulips, and a whole bunch of others all in various colors. Peggy tended to tease her that her garden was more like a tiny forest. The garden was Angie's pride and joy. She knew where every flower was and started noticing that every Saturday for the past couple of weeks that the number of roses on her rose bush was dwindling.

She thought that a small rodent was getting into her roses. She decided to plant a new batch of roses and keep a careful eye on them so she could see what was getting into her garden. Monitoring the roses was proving uneventful until she saw something peculiar. Peggy Carter was in her garden picking her roses that she had so meticulously planted. She was irritated to say the least. She worked hard on her garden and those rose bushes had pricked her fingers more than once and Peggy hadn't even asked.

She walked out of the house from where she had been watching her garden and approached Peggy.

"Margaret Carter!" Peggy quickly hid the roses behind her back. "Whaddya think you're doing?"

"Angie!" Peggy had been caught and had no explanation. "I was just-"

"You've been stealing my roses!" Angie accused pointing her finger at the English woman.

"What? No I haven't!" Peggy tried to lie.

"Whaddya got behind your back?" Angie's hands went to her hips, she's quite intimidating, Peggy thought, for such a petit woman.

Peggy couldn't lie to her. She slowly revealed the roses from behind her back. "I'm sorry Angie, I just-"

"What, you thought it would be okay to steal my roses and take them to some sweetheart of yours?" Angie was furious and jealous, not that she would admit that. To think Peggy had the nerve to steal something from her to take to some stupid guy. What did he have that she didn't have?

"Angie, no that's not it." She thought about who the roses were for, "Well not exactly."

"So there is a guy?" Her voice was still angry.

Peggy thought of Steve. She took a moment to think before answering Angie. She couldn't lie to her. "Yes." She said simply.

Angie's nostrils flared. Then she calmed down. That was the most terrifying part to Peggy. "Alright."

"Alright?" Peggy was utterly confused.

They stared at each other for a minute until Angie spoke again. "Well aren't ya going to take those roses to that sweetheart of yours?"

"Well I-I suppose…" She trailed off and turned to leave and then Angie was beside her walking with her.

"What are you doing?" Peggy questioned.

"I'm going to meet this sweetheart of yours so I know who _my_ roses are going to." She stated matter-of-factly.

Peggy didn't know what to say. How was she supposed to tell Angie that she was visiting a graveyard? So they walked in silence. Peggy would occasionally try to speak to Angie, but she didn't know what to say so she kept silent.

As they neared the graveyard, Peggy became nervous of what she couldn't name.

"What, are we meeting him at graveyard or something?" Angie asked when they stopped by the entrance. Peggy didn't know how to answer so she simply looked at Angie and told her with her eyes. Angie's expression changed from irritation to confusion to understanding. She suddenly felt like an asshole. "Peggy…" She reached out a hand to touch Peggy's arm. Peggy shook her head and backed away, choking back tears. She opened the gate and gestured for Angie to enter.

They didn't say a word to each other as they made their way to the grave, a silent understanding between the two of them. A sadness filled the air as they walked through the graveyard. Soon, Peggy stopped and stared down in front of her.

Angie followed her gaze. Her eyes landing on a white tombstone. It read: 'Here lies Steve Rogers. Beloved friend, ally, and hero.' Below that it read '"Steve Rogers may be gone, but what Captain America stood for- peace, love, and bravery- will live on forever'. –Peggy Carter."

"Peggy?" Angie looked up at Peggy who was fighting back tears.

Peggy finally looked at her. The words they shared were silent. Angie understood immediately and Peggy had no words to say that would describe what she was feeling. Slowly, Peggy moved forward and placed the roses on Steve's grave. When she stepped back, she felt a warm hand slip into hers. The simple gesture was enough to make her heart swell and she finally let the tears fall from her eyes.

A week later when Peggy went to pick more roses from Angie's garden she was met with a surprise. There was a little area filled with roses with a sign that said: 'For Steve."


End file.
